1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and more specifically to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for determining a probability that a selected point of interest is open for business at a given time of day in response to a query from a portable navigation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Global Positioning System (GPS) is the only fully functional Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS). Utilizing a constellation of at least 24 Medium Earth Orbit satellites, which transmit precise microwave signals, the global positioning system enables a GPS receiver to determine its location, speed, direction, and time. A GPS receiver is the user's component of the global positioning system. In general, GPS receivers are composed of an antenna, tuned to the frequencies transmitted by the satellites, receiver-processors, and a highly stable clock. GPS receivers also include a display for providing location and speed information to the user. GPS receivers designed for automobile travel enable users to route from a current location to a destination location.
Typically, GPS receivers designed for automobile travel are pre-loaded with software that uses a points of interest (POI) database. These POI are usually categorized by type, such as restaurants, movie theaters, amusement parks, gas stations, and the like. Typical information included in a POI record is similar to what may be found in a telephone book, such as name, address, and phone number. Some GPS receivers also include the ability to receive traffic information via FM radio broadcast from one or more separate service providers. In addition, some GPS receivers include mobile telephone circuitry, which enable these types of receivers to transmit information as well. In other words, many technologies and services may be combined in GPS receivers to aid travelers in reaching their destination in an efficient manner.
Currently, POI databases built into GPS receivers do not account for variability of interest over time. In other words, a point of interest is more interesting when it is open for business than when it is closed. It may be irritating to a user to arrive at a location indicated by the GPS receiver as a POI at a time when the location is not interesting (i.e., closed). This may be especially irritating when a user is navigating in unfamiliar territory, which is often the case when a user is relying on a GPS navigation unit. Furthermore, such an arrival results in wasted time and fuel.